


Yo a Hogwarts y tú a Beauxbatons

by Giinny



Series: courferre week 2017 - español [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Courferre Week, Courferre Week 2017, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: La familia de Courfeyrac se muda de París a Londres, y aunque Courf no se siente seguro en su nueva casa, pronto encontrará algo que despierte su magia





	Yo a Hogwarts y tú a Beauxbatons

Ser alumno de intercambio en el mundo mágico es horrible. O al menos eso era lo que Courfeyrac pensaba cuando se subió al expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez. Tenía entonces dieciséis años y acababa de mudarse de París a Londres, dejando atrás el sofisticado castillo de Beauxbatons para entrar en el mítico Hogwarts.

Al subir al tren consiguió entablar un par de conversaciones con unos alumnos del que sería su nuevo curso, pero no le convencieron las formas en que hablaban. Además, tenían cierto desprecio hacia un par de casas y Courfeyrac no terminaba de sentirse cómodo con aquello. Él no entendía la importancia de la casa en la que eras seleccionado, porque aquello en Francia no ocurría. En cualquier caso, no dejaba de escuchar a los estudiantes más jóvenes desear acabar en cualquier casa menos Hufflepuf y Slytherin. Sabía que la última le sonaba por el tema de los mortífagos, pero eso había sido veinte años atrás, ¿aún había tantos prejuicios?

Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo, tuvo que unirse a los primerizos, aguantando miradas curiosas y alguna que otra burla. Courfeyrac tendía a ser una persona muy social y desvergonzada, pero ni siquiera habían entrado en el castillo y ya sentía que su energía estaba desapareciendo para ser sustituida por una mezcla de nostalgia, miedo y muchos nervios.

Todo empeoró en el momento en que aquel viejo sombrero fue colocado sobre sus rizos. Otra razón más por la que aquel cambio no le gustaba: el tiempo húmedo y aquel sombrero le estaban arruinando el pelo y cuando se levantara iba a ser el hazmerreír del comedor. _Ah, un corazón bondadoso y muchas ganas de encajar. Echas de menos a tus amigos franceses, ¿verdad? Sí, sí, muy leal… encajarías en Gryffindor, también eres valiente._ Courfeyrac saltó ligeramente en su asiento, ¿aquella cosa le estaba hablando? Dios mío, casi hace magia involuntaria del susto, ¿qué era, un niño? _¡Ah! No te preocupes, joven, cosas peores se habrán visto en otros alumnos al oírme. Hmm… Posees un don innato para las transformaciones, tal vez te gustaría Ravenclaw. Sí, sí… También podrías superar una estancia en Slytherin, aunque sería un gran reto. Pero no… eres alegre, tienes ganas de hablar y contagiarás esa magia única en… ¡HUFFLEPUFF!_

Unos ligeros aplausos se escucharon y el sombrero fue retirado. Courf se atusó el pelo y buscó la mesa que le correspondía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Aquella era la otra casa de la que había estado escuchando críticas. Pero no sonaba tan mal, ¿no? Enseguida le contaron que eran los más cercanos a las cocinas y poco a poco empezó a recuperar la alegría que le caracterizaba.

Ser alumno de intercambio, siendo un Hufflepuff, era lo mejor que podía ocurrirte. O al menos eso era lo que Courfeyrac pensaba cuando se despertó al día siguiente. Y el día de después. Y el próximo. Y el resto del año. Y el último año.

Ser Hufflepuff te permitía acceso rápido a las cocinas, sí, pero también era la casa donde más se potenciaba la cooperación entre alumnos y la participación en todo tipo de actividades. Y así fue como Courfeyrac encontró a su grupo ideal de amigos. Llegó a este a través de Jehan, un chico de su misma casa con quien compartía clases y que le había incitado a unirse al club de jardinería. Allí no terminaba de encajar, pero entre Jehan y otro amigo suyo le convencieron de probar en un grupo que luchaba contra los prejuicios que todavía permanecían en la sociedad mágica. Courfeyrac supo que aquel era su sitio cuando un Ravenclaw de ojos color miel, Combeferre, le sonrió y empezó a explicarle la historia completa de Helga Hufflepuff, consiguiendo quitarle por completo todas sus inseguridades sobre su casa. A aquella pequeña charla, interrumpida por el primer discurso que escuchó del que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, le siguió una cerveza de mantequilla en el pueblo de Hogsmeade hablando de las guerras mágicas. Y poco después, unas palomitas en el cine muggle. Fue allí donde Courfeyrac sintió la magia única que el sombrero le dijo que tenía que transmitir, al rozar la mano de Combeferre, haciendo que saltaran chispas, literalmente.

Ser alumno de intercambio era lo mejor que podía ocurrirte. O al menos eso era lo que Courfeyrac pensaba cuando Combeferre cogió su mano, acariciándola con cariño y besándola instantes después.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que le tenía muchas ganas a este AU, y aunque he terminado escribiendo este pequeño fanfic en menos de una hora y no me convence del todo, espero que os guste y pueda explorar este universo más a fondo.


End file.
